Under the moonlight
by Cute Hatter
Summary: She stopped when she found herself gazing in his blue orbs, tears streaming down her face. Clef had put her hand under her chin, making her to look at him. C/U One-shot


**Title:** Under the moonlight  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Clef/Umi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, or Magic Knight Rayearth, they belong to CLAMP.  
**Summary:** _She stopped when she found herself gazing in his blue orbs, tears streaming down her face. Clef had put her hand under her chin, making her to look at him._  
**A/N: **Hello, I was bored and I wanted to write something quick, so I made this. )  
Magic Knight Rayearth was my very first anime ever, so I wanted to write something about my favorite pairing in it: Clef/Umi! Hope you enjoy! This happens after they are back in Cephiro for the third time. Oh, and about my another story named ''Return'', I will continue it soon, don't worry! ;)

* * *

A blue haired girl stared the endless night sky, thinking. A light breeze waved her long hair around her. The magic knight of the water, Ryuuzaki Umi, sighed deeply. She snapped away from her thinking, when she heard the water. She looked down at the sea. But again her thoughts went back to _him_.

_''Ugh, I can't get my mind off that guy!''_

She heard a sudden noise behind her back, and turned her head quickly. She didn't see anyone, and turned her eyes back to stars. Stars sure were beautiful in Cephiro, you could see them better in here than back at Earth. But nothing was more beautiful than the sea, she thought. She had always loved water, it calmed and made her feel refreshed.

Umi tiptoed out from the balcony and closed the door behind her. She wanted to take a walk at the beach. She was pretty sure she could get there herself, and she definitely did not want to wake anybody, just to make them worry. _Or maybe him..._

She shaked the thought off her mind and walked towards the door, trying not think about it anymore.

* * *

The waves were splashing against the shore with power, thought it wasn't stormy. Well of course, if it would be, she even wouldn't be here! She sat down on the rock and began to take off her shoes. After that she walked into water, so the water was up to her knees. The water was cold, but she didn't care, she just listened the sounds of the ocean.

_''Ah, this definitely helps me to get my thoughts off him...''_

''Are you sure you should be there by yourself, Umi'', asked a sudden very familiar voice.

Umi snapped her eyes open, and shrieked as she lost her balance in surprise, and fell into water. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. The guy she was just trying to get her thoughts off!

_''Clef!''_

Madoshi(1) was chuckling at her. She could see it, even if he was covering it with his hand.

Umi felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

''What are you laughing at?! You're the one who made this happen'', she snapped.  
''You're right, sorry about that. Here, let me help you up'', Clef said, making his way to her lending his hand.

Umi took it, and he helped by pulling her up.

They walked back to the sand, and Umi sat on the rock, slightly shivering.

''What are you doing here, Clef'', she asked.  
''I could ask the same''  
''Just answer already!''

He noticed her shivering, and quickly took his cloak off, while answering:

''I actually followed you. I saw you leaving the castle and got worried.''

Clef put his cloak around her, trying to make her feel warmer.

Umi opened her mouth to protest, but Clef stopped her.

''Take it, you need it more than I do.''  
''Thanks'', she muttered quietly, feeling her cheeks to warm up, again.

There was a moment of silence.

''Can I ask why did you come here, Umi'  
''Well, I... I needed to calm myself'', she said truthfully.  
''What about?''  
''It was about... about'', she trailed off.  
''You can trust me'', he said and looked in her blue eyes.

Umi breathed in, and then, she blurted it out:

''It was about you, Clef!''

Before he could say anything, she continued:

''I just can't get you off my mind, and it should frustrate me! I dream about you, or about the moments we've shared! I think about you all the time, and I can't stop it, and I'm not even sure if I want to! I'm sure what this means, and I know I am selfish when telling this but; _I love you, Clef!_ I know there's no way you could feel the same towards-''

She stopped when she found herself gazing in his blue orbs, tears streaming down her face. Clef had put her hand under her chin, making her to look at him.

''Please, Umi. Do not cry because of me'', he whispered and wiped off her tears.

Then he embraced her gently, and Umi put her slender arms carefully around his neck, pressing her head on his chest, still sobbing slightly. They breathed each others scent the time she got her tears under control. After this Clef broke the silence.

''I know I should not feel this way; I am almost 800 years old. I dream and think about you when I'm lonely. But I can't help it, I can't help but to feel this way towards the girl I long so much. This isn't legal, but I don't care, as long as I can have these feelings in my heart. _I love you, Umi._ I have never felt like this towards anyone, and it scares me, when my feelings are this strong. So please, Umi, do not cry'', he said looking into her sapphire pools.

''How I could, after I know you do feel the same'', she said smiling weakly, but still, it was a real smile.

Both of them said no more when Umi closed her eyes, and leaned forward. Clef closed his eyes after her, cupped her cheek, and slowly locked her rosy lips with his own. He had never kissed anyone, but he felt like he was in heaven, and he knew it was because of the girl he longed and loved so much. And so they kissed in each others embrace, the beautiful moonlight shining on them.

* * *

**A/N:** (1) Madoshi = Master Mage

Forgive me, if they were very OCC and this was pretty short, but I really tried to make them feel like they are. ^u^'  
Anyways~, I hope you enjoyed reading my one-shot! And do not forget to review, dearies! ;)

**Edit:** I deleted this and write some parts better, also corrected the most of the typos.

Until the next time!_  
~CuteHatter_


End file.
